1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a therapeutic apparatus, and more particularly to a therapeutic apparatus for relieving tension and sexual frustration in women without sex partners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have always been men and women who are or become sexually frigid, impotent, or unable to practice normal sex for one or more reasons. For example, a woman's husband or spouse may be overly obese so as to render sex nearly impossible. Furthermore, diabetics may often become impotent, as do user's of certain medications over long periods of time. Even further, however, since men die a considerable number of years before their wives, the wife is quite often left without her normal or usual sex partner and has nowhere to turn for sexual satisfaction.
Conventional therapeutic devices available in the market place include various types of vibrators and sex sides. Many of these sex aides require the use of another partner, either male or female. Furthermore, many do not provide the true "feel" of a male penis and hence do not result in true sexual gratification, enjoyment, or satisfaction. Many are simply artificial, such as plastic vibrators, and cannot satisfy the true needs of a partnerless woman who wants not only the ultimate climax or orgasm, but also the feeling that she is actually having sex with a partner.
Therefore, a long-felt but unfilled need has existed and continues to exist in the art for a therapeutic apparatus for more closely simulating sexual intercourse, which has the look and feel of a real male penis, and which can be used at any tempo, manner, or degree of gentleness or roughness, as desired by the user.
The present invention solves many of the problems of the prior art while avoiding many of its shortcomings.